I'm The Wife NOT the Daughter!
by Tetsuwan Penguin
Summary: Black Jack and Pinoko seem to have had a romantic evening, though for the doctor it may have been a nightmare.


**I'm The Wife NOT the Daughter!**

_Pinoko may look like a little girl, but she is really at least 18 years old. She insists that she is the doctor's wife and not his child. Even Black Jack would have to admit that her body on the inside IS that of an 18 year olds, all of the parts are mature and functional. She also very often acts as a responsible young woman as his assistant, and actually does take care of him as a wife would. Only one thing is really missing. Which leads me to a logical conclusion, and this story._

* * *

><p><strong>Duke Red<strong> woke up from the mild anesthesia to find Dr. Black Jack smiling at him.

"It's all done?" he asked in confusion.

"Yes." The doctor replied. "I told you that the mild anesthesia I used would leave you with no memory of the operation, even though you were technically aware of what was going on and felt no pain."

"So I .."

"Yes, you'll be shooting blanks now." The doctor laughed. "You know this procedure could have been done as an out patient one at any surgeons office for quite a lot less cost than I change."

"True, but I wanted absolute secrecy on this." Duke said. "If word of my operation got out to the press, it might cost me the election. A politician can't afford to take a chance on how the public would take news of certain personal decisions on his part. I don't want my opponent to start attacking my manhood in his campaign ads."

"Well, I'm sure your wife will think of you as a knight in shinning armor." The doctor told him.

"She better!," Duke laughed, "The vasectomy was her idea!"

Pinoko stuck her head in the door. "I see our patient is awake."

"Yes, he is." The doctor said. "And he will be ready to leave very soon, would you please go fetch him his clothes?"

"Hai, Sensai" Pinoko answered as she walked from the room.

"Your daughter is a wonderful assistant." Duke Red said. "That's another reason why I like having you as my surgeon."

"You'd better not let Pinoko hear you call her my daughter or she'll break your kneecaps." The doctor told his patient.  
>"Technically, she is at least 18 years old, and she thinks of herself as my wife. Most of the time she acts like a mature woman, and certainly handles her responsibilities in this medical office as an adult would. She keeps this clinic and our living quarters clean, she cooks my meals, and washes my clothes as if she were my wife. I'm sure she is deeply in love with me as well. If her mind were inside of a larger body, I'd probably be very attracted to her."<p>

"How can that be?" Duke Red asked.

"Since we both know about the skeletons in each other's closets, I know I can trust you in telling you the story." The doctor said.  
>"Pinoko was born as a Teratogenous Cystoma inside the body of another woman as her unborn twin. I removed the Cystoma secretly and built an artificial body for it. That is what you see as Pinoko. All of her organs were as mature as the constricted size of the sack in which they were contained would allow. She is sexually mature, her ovaries, uterus, and mammary glands are all mature and functional, and she menstruates. All she lacks is the experience, as I said she is biologically and to a great extent mentally, an adult in a child's body. You could more correctly think of her as a midget that will not grow any larger."<p>

"That is quite a story." Duke said. "It must really pose a dilemma for her and you, I wonder how the two of you will come to grips with this for surely her sexual desires will come to the surface eventually. When they do it will be like an explosion and you will probably be caught in the middle of it."

"I don't think so." The doctor said. "Pinoko isn't like that."

"All women are like that, doctor." Duke Red replied. "Trust me on that, I've had three wives and several daughters. I know."

* * *

><p><strong>Pinoko <strong>walked into the recovery room with her arms full of the patients clothes, which she had taken the trouble to clean and press. She kept a straight face to hide the fact that she had overheard most of the doctor's conversation with Duke Red.

"Here's your clothing, Mr. Red." She smiled. "All clean and pressed too. You're ready to go now."

"Thank you very much, young lady!" Duke said. "You're a very professional young woman, you make the doctor proud you know."

"Why thank you!" Pinoko said, bowing politely.

* * *

><p><strong>The <strong>librarian looked down at Pinoko. "You can't check these out, you must be over 18 for these books."

"I AM 18 YEARS OLD!" Pinoko yelled back at her. "I'm just a midget that's all!"

The librarian was taken back by her outburst, and then it occurred to him who she was.

"Say, aren't you that doctor Black Jack's assistant?" she asked. "Well, I guess with your medical experience you can handle these." She accepted Pinokos library card and entered her checkout of the stack of books into the system.

"I should give you a sack with handles for those." She said. "That's quite a stack of books for someone of your stature to carry."

"That's OK." Pinoko told her, "I borrowed my friends wagon."

Halfway home, Hosuke Sharaku's wagon filled with sex manuals by Dr. Ruth and other noted authors in the field in her tow, Pinoko stopped in front of a newsstand and ogled the racks of magazines. She grabbed copies of Playboy, Penthouse, Hustler, Horseshit, and a few with even more hard core content. She held them up to the proprietor inside the booth, and remembering the librarian told him, "These are for my husband to give him some ideas!" The man took her money without a word.

* * *

><p><strong>Later<strong> that day, the doctor came home from visiting a patient. As he entered the house, he thought of Pinoko and the comments that Duke Red had made. Then he found Pinoko sitting in his easy chair in the great room with a pile of books and magazines beside her. He couldn't help but noticing what it was that she was reading, and the red color that came to his face would have given the fact away if Pinoko had been looking at him. The doctor could only come to the conclusion that Pinoko's libido had finally kicked in and that she was doing the research. He did wish that she'd have come to him with her questions, but he wouldn't argue with Dr. Ruth. He thought about questioning Pinoko, but it had been a hard day with a very difficult case. All he wanted to do was just get some sleep. He undid his tie and headed toward his bedroom, his head was spinning from exhaustion as he was about to get into bed.

**That's** when he found a perfumed note printed on his best stationary sitting on his pillow. It was a formal invitation to dinner, and on the bottom it was marked "Black Tie". Sighing, he decided to humor Pinoko and found his tux hanging in the back of his closet. Upon entering the dining room, he found Pinoko dressed up in her best pink formal outfit, lipstick and rouge carefully applied to her face. The room lighting had been subdued, and a pair of long tapered candles burned in the middle of the table. There were chilled bottles of Champagne and Burgundy wine sitting in iced buckets, and the table was set with their best stemware, silverware and china.

"What's going on here?" The doctor asked.

"We never had our honeymoon, dear" Pinoko said. She reached for the Champagne bottle and tried to pop the cork.

"Let me help you with that!" The doctor said reaching for the bottle. Too late, the cork burst loose with an explosive blast. It took out one of the lights in the chandelier and the spray hit the ceiling, dripping down onto the jacket of the doctor's tux. Pinoko just shrugged her shoulders and filled two glasses from the bottle, which she returned to the bucket.

"To us!" she said, clinking her glass against the doctors.

Black Jack took a sip of the bubbly wine. "I don't think you chilled it quite long enough" He said. "That's probably why you had a problem opening it."

"I'm sorry, it was the first time I ever did that." Pinoko sobbed.

The doctor wiped a tear from her cheek with his finger. "That's OK." he said, kissing her on the forehead. Pinoko glared at him and pointed to her lips, as if to say, "kiss me here, dummy!"

The doctor shrugged his shoulders and bent down to place his lips on Pinoko's. She closed her eyes and pushed her tongue into his mouth. They both almost gagged at the first feeling of it, then pulling away from each other they started laughing.

"Let's try that again and do it right this time." Pinoko said.

"Maybe later." the doctor suggested. "I'm hungry, can we eat?"

"OK, dear." Pinoko said, as she hurried off into the kitchen to bring in the appetizers.

**The **rest of the meal went along without too many major issues. Pinoko kept making eyes at the doctor, hoping to get some kind of response from him. She kicked off her shoes and stretched her legs under the table, trying to play 'footsie' with him, but her legs were not quite long enough. She ended up falling out of her seat, sliding under the table, her face falling into the doctors lap. Black Jack jumped up with a start, but Pinoko just smiled at him.

They finished their dinner and Pinoko told the doctor to sit while she got their desert. Once in the kitchen she dropped a tiny amount of flunitrazepam she'd taken from the clinic's medical cabinet into a fresh wine glass. She'd read in one of the dirty magazines that the drug in very small doses would lower a persons inhibitions, and they wouldn't remember what happened afterwards. She wanted every advantage she could grab to get her way with the doctor.

She returned to the table with the large chocolate cake and the two wine glasses. She filled both of the stemware with the red wine. "Now for our desert and after dinner drinks!" she said giving the doctor her best 'I love you' expression.

After they had both finished their cake and drained their wine glasses, Pinoko tried again. She puckered up her lips and glared at her Sensai. Feeling a little woozy and not totally in control of himself, Black Jack bent down to accept her kiss. This time they both tongued each other for several minutes, and enjoyed the sensation.

"Why don't you get ready for bed, dear?" Pinoko said.

"I think that's a good idea." Black Jack said. "Suddenly I don't feel so good." He dragged himself into his bedroom and as he closed the door he mumbled "I'll see you in the morning."

* * *

><p><strong>The <strong>doctor opened his eyes to find his vision blurry and his head still spinning. Some funny feeling had awakened him and he tried to raise his head up from the pillow but couldn't. He found he had rope tied to his hands and feet, and he was bound down to the bed. He saw Pinoko with her head between his legs.

"What's the matter with you, Sensai?" She said, "What does it take to get a rise out of you?"

"What the hell are you doing!?" Black Jack cried out.

"I'm consummating our marriage!" Pinoko replied. "Only you won't cooperate!"

The doctor tried to yank himself free from his bonds, but the ropes were tied too tightly. Pinoko buried her head between his legs and busied herself with trying to stimulate him into cooperation. In his weakened state the doctor lost his will to resist and he slowly felt his privates become engorged.

"That's better!" Pinoko said as she jumped on top of him and started to make the bed vibrate up and down. Black Jack passed out without feeling anything else, but he could dimly hear Pinoko screaming with joy just before everything went dark again.

* * *

><p><strong>Black Jack <strong>awoke with the sun shinning into his bedroom window and the birds chirping in the trees. He got up slowly, and found he wasn't tied up. He looked at his ankles and wrists but saw no marks from the ropes that had bound him earlier. He got out of his bed and pulled back the covers and the sheet. There were no stains or any sign of dampness anywhere. His pajamas, the same pair he'd put on before going to sleep, were clean and unstained. He scratched his head and went into the bathroom to freshen up. The doctor took a long hot shower to clear his head.

He walked into his closet to select his clothing and on an impulse pushed back the row of hangers to get the back of the closet. His tuxedo was still hanging where he had left it months ago, still clean and pressed without any sign of the champagne stains. The doctor dressed quickly and ran out to the dining room. None of the bulbs on the chandelier were broken and all of them operated correctly. The ceiling was clean without any hint of having been splashed by the wine. He made his way into the kitchen as his nose followed the smell of eggs cooked with curry and ham.

**Pinoko **looked up from the frying pan, carefully turning around on the stool to face the doctor.  
>"Good morning, Sensai!" she cried out. "Do you feel better this morning? You sure slept a long time, you missed dinner!"<p>

The doctor stared at her for a few seconds. Had it all been a dream?

"We didn't do anything last night?" he asked puzzled.

"You snored like a lumber mill!" she complained. "I sat up reading my books, not that it did me any good!"

"Then we didn't, I mean we were all by ourselves last night?"

"Why?" Pinoko asked, "Are you sure you're feeling OK?"

The doctor walked over toward the stool where Pinoko stood to reach the stove top. He placed his lips on hers and gave her a gentle kiss. When he heard Pinoko sigh he smiled. "I feel OK now., Pinoko dear. Please never change, I love you just the way you are."

Pinoko gave him her usual puppy love eyes. "I love you too, Sensai!"

* * *

><p><em>I was going to write a more hard core version of this, but decided against it, and left it as being something that takes place in the tired mind of the doctor.<br>_


End file.
